Light up with or without me ღ
by Lelou12
Summary: One shoot sur la toute fin de la série et les possibilité de Damon envers Elena...


Me revoilà avec un petit One shoot sur une fin possible de la série en ce qui concerne Damon et Elena. (:

J'espere que vous aimerez je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien le finaliser excuser moi à l'avance ^.^

Ah oui et comme pour l'autre j'ai écris ce One shoot avec les paroles d'une chanson cette fois ci : _Run_ de _Snow Patrol_.

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître ne m'appartient pas, Damon non plus...(soupir...) Je ne tire aucun profit financier de mon histoire qui est juste écrite pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous (:

La nuit était sombre et humide, seul un léger rayon de lune balayait le visage anxieux d'Elena.

La jeune fille venait de poser un pas sur le perron des Salvatore alors qu'un léger vent froid commençait à lui taillader la peau.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là... Murmura une voix.

Elena se retourna vivement et aperçut Damon qui la regardait quelques mètres devant elle.

-J'avais besoin de sortir un peu... Articula-t-elle alors que Damon se rapprochait d'elle.

-Pas dans ce froid, s'il te plaît rentre...

-Je vais bien... Je n'ai pas froid... Je veux juste rester quelques minutes ici. Affirma-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

Le visage de Damon se durcit et ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement.

-S'il te plaît Elena rentre... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus...

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle c'était lever et examinai le visage fermé et inexpressif de Damon. Il semblait essayer de se contenir, garder un trop pleins d'émotions en lui.

-Je veux juste que tu rentres et que tu t'occupes de Stefan, il a peut-être encore besoin de soin...

-Stefan va bien, sourit doucement Elena, demain il sera à nouveau en pleine forme m'a promis Bonnie.

-Bien... Murmura-t-il d'une voix crispée.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Est ce que tu vas bien ?

-Bien sur, acquiesça-il.

-Damon... Tu... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Damon se retourna et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Elena surprise de sa réaction, s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa la main. Damon tressauta, bien qu'inoffensif ce geste venait de transpercer le cœur du vampire d'un million de sentiment. Il se sentit perdre pied alors que la plupart de ses barrières tombaient en miette. Lentement son visage se défit et il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Elena.

-Damon répond moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mon dieu ce que c'est dur... Formula-t-il dans un murmure.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est dur ?

Le jeune vampire se mordit la lèvre et prit le visage d'Elena entre ses mains.

-Je dois y aller Elena... Je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de te dire au revoir... Je... Il redressa la tête cherchant les bons mots alors que le visage de la jeune fille se transformait a mesure qu'elle comprenait.

-Je voulais juste disparaître, sans avoir a me rappeler combien te revoir pouvais me faire hurler de douleur lorsque je sais que je n'ai plus ma place ici.

_I'll __sing __it __one __last __time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've d<em>_one._

-Mais de quoi tu parles... Me demanda Elena alors que les larmes commençaient à s'écouler lentement de ses yeux.

-Stefan est revenu... il est guérit, Klaus est mort et moi... Je dois juste te laisser vivre... Laisser vivre mon frère. Je ne peux pas juste m'accrocher à ce que je n'aurais jamais...

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Éclata Elena. J'ai besoin de toi... Tu le sais, je sais que tu le sais... Tous ces jours... tous ces mois... Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais ça mais tu fais parti de ma vie Damon ! Je refuse de te laisser partir. Finit-elle avant de ravaler un sanglot.

-J'ai besoin de faire ça Elena, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Jamais tu ne seras a moi et je n'arrive plus à te regarder dans les yeux et faire semblant. S'il te plaît sourit... Sourit et dis moi que tout ira bien.

Elena leva ses yeux humides de larme vers Damon :

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas partir ? Seulement partir et faire comme si... rien de tous cela n'était arriver ? Tu vas juste... Oublier et passer à autre chose ?

-Tu sais très bien que non... Dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

_And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here.<em>

-Alors à quoi ça sert ? S'écria-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi tu as toujours été auprès de moi ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi m'aider, me réconforter ? Pourquoi affronter Klaus, sauver ton frère... Tous ça pour décider de t'en aller après ?

-Tu sais pourquoi. Et tu sais aussi pourquoi je dois partir!

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous aime, toi et Stefan ! De manière différente bien sur se força-t-il a sourir. Tout ce que j'ai fait ou que je suis près de faire c'est pour vous ! Alors je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas comprendre ça !

-Comment me quitter pourrait m'aider ?

-Parce que tu ne m'appartiens, parce que... tu ne m'aimes pas...

-C'est la que tu as tord... articula-t-elle en tournant la tête. Tu le sais, je sais que tu as compris depuis longtemps. Quand tu me regardais, tu le voyais n'est ce pas ? Tu voyais que moi aussi je..

-Ne dis rien. l'interrompis Damon, s'il te plaît ne le dis pas. J'ai juste... je ne peux pas l'entendre.

-Arrête Damon ! Arrête de fuir ! Pourquoi tu refuses de croire que... que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer ? Dès que... les choses deviennent sentimentales ou autre. Tu fuis, tu refuses de les affronter !

-Je ne fuis pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je suis seulement réaliste ! Tu aimes Stefan ! Quelques soient les sentiments que tu as pour moi ils sont faux... Rien... rien en moi ne pourras être à toi un jour. Je suis brisé Elena, mort ! Si je me suis autoriser à continuer c'était parce que je devais te sauver et sauver mon frère. Maintenant... il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire, je ne respire plus depuis longtemps et pourtant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver mon souffle. Je dois partir... et tu dois continuer ta vie.

-Non ! Pas en te sachant quelque part... ailleurs...

Damon l'attrapa d'un geste précis et pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, caressant ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux jamais oublier ce sentiment...

Elena enfuis son visage au creux du coup de Damon.

-Je peux pleurer, je peux crier, je peux briser mon cœur jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer... Ça ne change rien Damon... Je vous aime tous les deux... Regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne le vois pas !

Elena redressa la tête et fixa Damon les yeux larmoyants.

-Oh Elena je suis tellement désolé...

-Non !

Damon attrapa doucement les tempes d'Elena et sans que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire le moindre geste il murmura :

-Tu ne m'as jamais rencontrer, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, je n'existe pas. Stefan est et sera toujours ton véritable amour... Répète.

Elena écarquilla les yeux et répéta d'une voix tremblante :

-Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré... Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'existes pas. J'aime Stefan... pour toujours...

-Bien... souffla Damon caressant une dernière fois la joue d'Elena.

Un courant d'air enveloppa soudain la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux lentement, regardant autour d'elle. D'un pas hésitant elle regagna la porte d'entrée avant de s'y engouffrer. Stefan descendit les escaliers au même moment et inspecta le visage troublé d'Elena.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il s'accrochant à la rampe. Où est Damon ?

-Damon ? Articula Elena ? Qui... qui est Damon ?

…

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear ...<em>


End file.
